Obito's Mission And Then Some
by Raion21
Summary: Obito's super dangerous mission and all that comes after it. ObitoKakashi.
1. Mission Start

Once again I'm completely ignoring almost all the facts layed down by Kakashi Gaiden. Obito is 14 and Kakashi is 13.

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto!

Under the moonlight, Konoha was quiet and peaceful. Children and villagers were tucked safely into their beds, sound asleep. Those shinobi who had nighttime duties were going about them quietly. All was calm and serene.

In one bedroom, in the Uchiha neighborhood, not all was quite as calm and serene as the rest of the village. Fourteen year old Uchiha Obito sat cross-legged on his bed trying to calm his nerves. It was impossible, he knew, but he tried anyways.

Tonight was the night that he undertook his most dangerous mission ever, possibly the most dangerous mission in the history of all shinobi.

Mabey he should write a will, just in case? Naw, his stupid family could fight to the death over his stuff for all he cared. It was their fault he was in this mess in the first place. On second thought he really didn't want his stupid family touching his stuff.

Quickly, as he heard footsteps nearing his room, he scribbled down a little note on a piece of scrap paper on his desk.

_I, Uchiha Obito, leave all my worldly possessions to my Sensei and my teamate Rin._ As an after thought he added, _But that Asshole Kakashi can't have anything!_

He set down his pencil just as his door was flung open, and two figures stepped in, closing it behind them. "Are you ready Obito?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Obito tried to sound confident.

"Good." The boy said as he walked over and opened the window. "Uchiha Obito, you have a go for Mission: Retreive Hatake Kakashi's Mask." He pointed out the window in the general direction of where the target lived.

Obito hopped up onto the windowsill and turned to give his room and siblings one last look.

"Make us proud dear brother, because if you fail, you'll be a disgrace to the entire Uchiha Clan." The girl said cheerfully.

The boy crossed his arms and glared at Obito. "Not only that but if you fail, we'll make you sleep in a cardboard box in the sewer for the rest of you natural life."

Obito gulped and leaped out the window.

"You think he'll make it?" The boy asked.

The girl chuckled. "No way, Hatake's gonna slaughter his scrawny ass."

The boy grinned. "Dibs on his porn collection."

* * *

Obito made his way to Kakashi's apartment via the rooftops. The village was far too calm and quiet for the intense feeling of dread welling up inside of him. At least he could take a little comfort in the fact that his Sensei would probably let him sleep on his couch and spare him from the cardboard box in the sewer, assuming he survived the night.

Mabey Kakashi wouldn't kill him, just horribly maim him, or worse gouge his precious eyes out. Wait that would fall under the maiming category, wouldn't it? Probably, but it was such a horrible fate to befall an Uchiha that it deserved it's own category.

Or mabey Kakashi wasn't home and he'd have an extra mask lying around somewhere. He had to have more than one, right? Bet the jerk has a whole closet full of them. Yep that's right. Now he wouldn't have to try and rip it off that smug bastard's face. Though he'd have given up his entire porn collection to see the look on Kakashi's face if he did that.

After a while Obito realized that somewhere during his mental dialogue he had passed Kakashi's apartment and had to double back.

He perched himself in the tree outside the bedroom window. There was no light. That either meant he was gone or asleep. Obito really hoped it was the former.

The young Uchiha took a deep breath and leaped to the window, molding a bit of chakra to his feet to keep him balanced on the narrow ledge.

* * *

Inside the small bedroom a small body squirmed out from under the blankets. "Whas that?" It muttered.

"It's just Dead-Last, go back to sleep Pakkun." Came a muffled reply.

"Well why is he attached to your window?" The now identafied Pakkun growled. "He's coming in."

"Bite him." The muffled voice said.

Obito had just stepped onto the bedroom floor when something small and furry attached it's self to his leg and sunk sharp little fangs in. Obito, being the calm expert shinobi that he was, did the only sensible thing. He screamed bloody murder. "OW OW OW, GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME, OFF OFF OFF, OH MY GOD IT'S GOT MY LEG! SOMEBODY HELP! OWWWWWWWWWW!"

Kakashi sat in bed, calmly watching his idiot teamate flail about his bedroom with Pakkun latched onto his leg like a leech. Only when Obito knocked almost everything off of his desk did he call the little pug dog off.

"What are you doing Obito?" He was starting to get irritated.

Obito sat on the floor rubbing his poor abused calf where the mutt had bit him. "I'm on a mission." He said defensively.

"In my apartment?" Oh yeah he was irritated.

"It's a matter of life and death." Obito stated. To Kakashi it almost seemed like he was begging.

"What is?" He asked knowing he'd regret it.

"My mission!" The Uchiha whined.

"What's your mission?" Kakashi asked, barely supressing a growl. The damn Uchiha could be so annoying sometimes.

Obito muttered something under his breath.

"Speak up!" This time he did growl.

"He said, 'I have to get your mask or I'll be forced to sleep in the sewer.'" Pakkun interjected helpfully from where he was seated on the floor hext to Obito.

Kakashi groaned. He was losing sleep over this? "You can't have it. You'll have to learn to stand up to your brother and sister eventually."

Obito jumped to his feet. "What! Don't be selfish! Gimme one of you damn masks, I know you have more then one! Hand it over!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and started to crawl back under the covers. This so wasn't worth losing sleep over.

The black haired boy growled and lunged for Kakashi only to grab an arm full of pillow. He turned and threw the pillow in the direction he knew Kakashi had rolled to and reached for the other pillow. Just as his his fingers grazed the soft material he felt a wet, warm, little, mouth close over his hand, fangs digging through skin.

Kakashi stood from his defensive crouch as Obito flailed his arm around, trying to dislodge Pakkun from his hand. He knew from first hand experience that that was impossible. When that dog latched on to something, he didn't let go unless he wanted to. Kakashi sighed, this was going to be a long night.

"Obito!" Kakashi growled.

Pakkun let go of the boy's hand, growled at him, then waddled his way out of the bedroom, probably in search of something more interesting to do.

"Obito sit down!." Kakashi commanded.

Obito sat on the bed. He knew Kakashi could be down right scary when irritated and even only wearing a pair of boxers he pulled it off perfectly. That jerk, he had to do everything perfectly, didn't he?

"Why in gods name are you following your brother and sisters orders?" The silver haired boy asked. "They're a year and a half younger than you!"

"You think I don't know that!" Obito growled. "They constantly remind of that, and the fact that they could kick the living hell out of me without hardly even trying."

Kakashi sat down on the bed across from Obito. "Why don't you tell your parents?"

"Spoken like a true only child." The Uchiha muttered.

"Well your not getting my mask." Kakashi stated.

Obito flopped backwards on the bed. "Why not?" He whined. "If you give me one of your masks then they'll stop bothering me for a while, and I'll owe you. I'll owe you big!"

Even with the goggles on and the lights off Kakashi had trouble resisting Obito's puppy dog eyes. He sighed. "Why don't you just go to the store and buy one? I'm not the only shinobi in the village who wears one you know." He must be getting soft in his old age, not more than a year ago he would've knocked Obito senseless and tossed him out the window by now.

"That's a great idea!" Obito jumped to his feet. "I knew your were called a genius for some reason!" he leaned over, grabbed Kakashi by the shoulders, and kissed him on the lips, then darted out the window, leaving Kakashi to fall backwards off the bed.

"The hell?" He squeaked.

* * *

Obito made it all the way to the store where he stopped dead in his tracks, scaring a stray cat. "Oh My God! I just kissed  
Kakashi!"

A/N

So let me know what you think and review


	2. Morning After

Look, look, I'm back! Not really though. I haven't had time or inspiration to write fanfiction lately. Sorry to those of you who like my storys, I'm trying. Anywho, here you go, hope you like, and all that jazz.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!

Creeping slowly through the darkened house, Obito, slipped into his bedroom, and into bed, carefully storing his prize under his pillow before allowing himself to go to sleep. It was going to be a long day tomarrow.

* * *

The sun woke him early that morning, just in time to watch his younger brother and sister barge into his room and stand next to his bed.

"Well, did you get it?" His brother demanded, glaring down at him.

Obito reached under his pillow and pulled out a folded piece of dark blue cloth. "You had any doubt?"

His sister snatched up the cloth and examined it closely. "You expect us to believe you? The price tag's still on it!" She threw the mask back at Obito.

"Well, uh..." _Think fast Obito._ "He must have just bought it, I got it from Kakashi." Which wasn't a total lie, he got the idea to buy it from Kakashi. Close enough right? "Ask him if you don't believe me." _Yeah that'll help, like Kakashi would lie for me._

"You going to pay for this Obito!" His sister growled.

"Well next time you want something of his for you little fetish collection get it you self!" Obito growled back. He instantly regretted it when her fist connected with his jaw. They stomped out of his room, slamming the door on the way out.

Already impending doom awaited him and the sun had barely come up. He still had Kakashi to deal with, what in the name of the Hokage had possessed him to kiss the silver haired jerk? Mabey he could blame it on a temporary lapse in sanity, if that failed, Sensei could get him transfered to some far off outpost to live out the rest of his days in shameful exile.

Obito crawled out of bed and slipped out the window, the less time he spent around the house the better. He could just sneak off to train by himself, nobody would miss him. That thought in mind he headed off towards the lesser used training grounds.

* * *

The sun was already up by the time Kakashi left his apartment, dealing with Obito's stupidity took a bit more out of him than he'd thought, so he'd slept in a little. He crossed the street to the little deli where he ate breakfast every morning, and with a nod to the owner, sat down at his usual table to wait for his usual meal to be served to him.

So far he'd been having a peaceful morning. Pakkun had left early to do whatever it was that Pakkun did during the day, no loud neighbors, no insane challenges from Gai, even the birds outside his window hadn't been exccedingly annoying as per their usual. So far very peaceful. Kakashi's inner pessimist was proclaiming rather loudly that something not so peaceful was going to happen very soon. His inner optimist had gone on vacation a few years ago and hadn't been seen or heard from since.

When Obito's younger brother and sister sat in the chairs across from him his inner pessimist puffed out his chest and smirked smugly.

"What do you two want?" Kakashi asked. The Uchiha twins gave him the creeps. He had heard from a very reliable source that they wanted to '_do_ _things_' to him. He tried to avoid them as much as possible.

"We wanted to ask you if you had any visitors last night?" The boy asked, leering at him.

"What's it to you?" His food arrived and he started pushing it around with his fork. He was steadily loosing his appetite.

"Well nothing really." The boy leaned back in his chair. "Just that Obito claims that he stole your mask last night. We were wondering if that was true."

"Yes it is." He stated. Sure he could tell the truth and get Obito in trouble with these two perverted idiots, but that would only provide mild entertaiment, and wouldn't solve the problem.

"It is?" Both Uchiha's were shocked.

"Yes, and if I find that you two ever set him up, hurt him, of even bother him again, I'll gouge your eyes out! Obito is _my_ teammate! He belongs to _me_! And I need him focused 100 percent on missions! Not worrying about whatever you idiots have cooked up for him!" Kakashi Growled. "So if I even hear rumor that you two have done, or will do anything to him, I'll personally see to it that you get sent to the furthest outpost in existance for the rest of you natural life! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y...you can't do that." The girl squeaked.

"I'm the prodigy student of the 4th Hokage." Kakashi smirked. "Tell me again I can't do that. Now Get Lost!"

Both Uchiha's jumped up and ran down the street as fast as they could.

* * *

It was midday before Obito took a break from training. He flopped down on the ground to catch his breath. So far his plan of avoiding all signs of life was working, he knew he couldn't keep it up forever though, eventually somebody would come looking for him. Probably just his Sensei though, if only because it would look bad if the 4th Hokage lost a student.

Before his thoughts had a chance to get too depressing water was dumped on his face. "Missed the mission this morning." A voice said quitely.

Obito spun around, there standing with a canteen in his hand, was Kakashi, looking very dirty and banged up. "Find a needle in a hay stack?" He asked.

"Mouse in a Stinging Nettle patch." Kakashi tossed the canteen lightly to Obito then sat down next to him. "Let me know if your brother and sister bother you again."

"Why?" Obito asked after taking a drink of the cool water.

"Because I'll take care of it." Kakashi layed back on the ground.

Obito slammed the canteen into Kakashi's stomach. "I can take care of myself!" He growled. "I don't need help from some one like you!"

Kakashi sat up and glared at Obito. "Get over yourself! I don't want to be bothered you or your creepy family ever again, that's all! And what do you mean some one like me?"

"I mean some one who doesn't care about anyone but himself! And don't call my family creepy!" Obito yelled.

"If I only cared about myself why would I be helping you? And they are creepy!"

"You just said so I wouldn't bother you!"

"So you'd shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You first!"

"No, You!"

"You!"

"You!" Obito tackled Kakashi to the ground.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Kakashi asked quietly. When Obito tried to jump off, he flipped them around so he was on top. "Why?" He asked again.

Obito looked panicked. "I...I don't know, I j...just did. Please don't kill me! I still haven't activated my sharingan yet!"

Kakashi stared at the boy below him. He didn't want to kill him, and that was what was driving him nuts, he should want to kill him! Instead he pushed Obito's goggles and forehead protector off, then pulled off his own forehead protector, pulled down his mask, and kissed him. More than just a quick peck.

A/N

Lately the only Obito fics I've been reading are all sad and make me cry. He was alive at one point in time people, write something happy for a change!

I recently came across a piece of Fanart of him. He looked to be a teenager and he was a Rock-Nin, the artist note had a really good idea for a fanfiction, where he was rescued by a sympathetic Med-Rock-Nin whose dead son was about Obito's age and he raised him as his son and the only thing Obito remembers is his name Kakashi's name and Rin's name. I think that would be a great story and I may do it one day, though if somebody else wants to do it I would be super happy and lurve them forever.

http / www. deviantart. com/ view/ 18923322/ (Take out the spaces)

Anyway Review Please!


	3. That Night

Hey, look at that I'm not dead! I actually had like half of this chapter done the day after I last updated, but then I forgot about it for awhile and have only recently started working on it again, so then I had it finished nearly a week ago but as I was re-reading it I realized that the top half didn't go with the bottom half at all so I had to rewrite the bottom. Now here it is.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!

"Sun's starting to go down." Obito said quietly.

Next to him, Kakashi made a slight noise of acknowledgment. They were laying on their backs, side by side in the training field, staring at the sky. The heat of the moment had worn off some time ago, leaving the two teens panting for breath and shirtless.

"So, what now?" Obito asked.

"Dunno." Kakashi replied as he shifted slightly so that their shoulders were touching.

"The genius Kakashi doesn't know something?" Obito smirked. "I think the world's gonna end!" He slipped his hand into the other teen's.

"I know Rin's gonna murder us." Kakashi turned his head slightly so he could see Obito out of the corner of his eye.

Obito rolled over so he was half on top of the silver haired teen. "No, she'll murder me, she wouldn't dare try to harm her cute little Kashi-kun."

Kakashi sat up abruptly, causing Obito to flop into his lap. "Hey, what was that for?" He whined.

"Hello Rin." Kakashi said as he quickly slipped his mask back on.

"Rin?" Obito yelped.

"What are you two doing out here? And where have you been all day Obito?" She asked as she crossed the field.

"I...uh..." Obito started.

"We were taking a break from training. What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"I was just finishing up picking these flowers for a type of medicine, they only bloom just before sundown." She held out a handfull of small greenish-blue flowers.

"Right, goodnight then." Kakashi grunted as he stood, dusted himself off, and pulled his shirt on. With a backwards wave he started out of the field.

Obito got up to follow but was stopped when Rin grabbed his arm. "I want to ask you something." She said quietly.

"Er...Okay." Obito sincerely hoped she wasn't going to ask why their shirts were off or why he had been laying on top of Kakashi. Had she even seen any of that?

Rin was studying Obito's face, whatever she was looking for though, she didn't find it. She sighed before finally asking, "how did you get Kakashi to take off his mask?"

That hadn't been exactly what Obito had expected, though he should have, the only time Rin ever spoke to him outside missions was if the topic of discussion was Kakashi. "Um...I don't know?" He tried. "Besides you've seen his face before, you're our medic."

"That's different, that's work." To Obito it almost seemed like she was pleading with him to let her in on the secret. It wasn't like Obito had asked him to take it off, though he wasn't complaining.

He sighed. "I honestly don't know Rin." Sure he could tell here the truth, probably break her heart, and his legs, but if there was anything Uchiha Obito was good at, it was lying.

"Guess he wouldn't explain his reasons, would he?" She sounded defeated. "Oh well, thanks anyways Obito."

"Uh...Yeah." And with that she turned around and walked back the way she came. "Yeah, no problem." He murmured. He stared up into the sky, watching as the stars came out.

A shooting star streaked across the sky and Obito closed his eyes and started to make the wish he'd been wishing for for years when he realized that that wasn't what he wanted to wish for. Of course he still wanted that wish to come true, what Uchiha didn't want their sharingan? But that wasn't what he wanted to wish for above all else.

Closing his eyes again Obito made his wish, then grinning he ran off in the direction Kakashi had gone.

Kakashi had almost made it home when Obito caught up with him. "What did Rin want?" He asked.

"To know how I got you to take your mask off." Obito grinned at the silver haired teen walking next to him.

Kakashi growled and slammed his hands into his pockets. "Figures." He muttered.

"What's your problem?" Obito asked.

"Your telling me you haven't noticed how she continually fawns over me like a little school girl?" Kakashi growled.

"Of course I have, you'd have to be brain dead to not notice!" Obito said. "That still doesn't explain your problem, I'd kill to have a cute girl like Rin fawn over me!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not you." Kakashi muttered as he started up the stairs to his apartment.

"Well of course not, I'm one of a kind, they broke the mold after they created me." Obito grinned at Kakashi's back. "Why don't you just tell her you not interested, 'cause you know, I don't think you ever actually told her to back off."

"You'd think continually ignoring her would be a good enough hint." The silver haired teen said as he searched through his pockets for the key to his front door.

Obito leaned against the door. "She was probably hoping you were just so focused on training that you didn't notice her, or any other girl for that matter." He paused for a moment. "You're not into girls at all are you?"

Kakashi slipped the key into the lock and opened the door, letting Obito fall backwards into the apartment. "Your just now figuring that out?" He walked through the doorway, stepping over Obito, and kicking his sandals off as he went. "And since when did you get to be such an expert on girls?" He asked.

"Since I actually pay attention to them." Obito stood and followed Kakashi into the small studio apartment, kicking his sandals next to the other teens. "Not that that really gets me anywhere."

Kakashi reached under his bed and pulled out his first-aid kit.

"Hey, hey, you're not hurt are you?" Obito asked, moving to stand next to Kakashi.

"Stinging Nettles remember?" Kakashi showed him a tube of all purpose lotion that every shinobi has in their first-aid kit. He then pulled his shirt and mask off and started rubbing it into his skin.

Obito took the tube from Kakashi's hand when he tried to reach his back. "Let me."

Kakashi relaxed as the other teen worked the lotion onto his back. "You're a chuunin Obito, why don't you move out?"

Obito paused a moment, then started rubbing again. "My mother won't let me."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You're a chuunin Obito."

"I know!" Obito growled. "She's just worried, she wants to keep her family together as long as she can. We are shinobi, who knows how long we'll last." He finished with the last of Kakashi's back and sat down on the bed next to the silver haired teen.

"If living with your siblings is a problem that's going to affect your ability to preform as a shinobi then you need to move." Kakashi turned so he could carefully lean against the pillows while still facing Obito. "You can afford it, I make the same amount of money you do, so if I can afford it, you can."

Obito looked around the apartment. "And you're really living in style here."

"A shinobi doesn't need material possessions." Kakashi said evenly.

Obito growled and flopped backwards. "Quit quoting the text books! It's irritating. Besides maybe I just don't want to move."

"Why not, I've heard you say you hate it there hundreds of times." Kakashi turned around and layed down on his back so his head was resting on Obito's stomach. "It's not as scary as it first seems, living by yourself."

"I'm not afraid! Who said I was afraid?" Obito yelled. "I'm not!"

Kakashi smirked. "You're talking to a guy who's lived by himself since he was eight. At one point in time I did have to move here all by myself."

"You where afraid?" Obito asked, shocked. "You the great and mighty genius Kakashi, afraid?"

Kakashi sat up a little to get a better view of Obito's face. "Don't sound to shocked. I was only eight."

"Well then that settles it." Obito got a determined look on his face. "If a terrified, defenseless, little, eight year old, Kakashi can live on his own, then so can I!" He slammed his fist into his palm.

"Terrified and defenseless? Let's not get carried away." Kakashi deadpanned.

Obito sat up straight and kissed the other teen. "Quiet you, I'm on a roll!"

"Right." Kakashi muttered. He stood up and walked over to his kitchenette. "Think you can stop rolling for a second and help me make something to eat?"

Obito hopped off the bed and started going through the cupboards and minifridge. "All you have is healthy food! You know just because you have gray hair doesn't mean you have to eat like an old man." The goggle clad teen walked over to the window and flung it open. "I'm going to get us some ramen." Obito jumped up onto the window sill and launched himself over to the next building.

Kakashi walked over to the window, stuck his head out, and yelled, "It's silver!" He turned and flopped down on the bed. "The idiot left without his shoes." He muttered before nodding off.

It wasn't until after midnight that Kakashi woke again from a cold breeze blowing in through the still open window. He looked around, there was no bowl of ramen sitting on the counter, and Obito's sandals were still by the front door, so Obito never came back. He stood and looked out the window, the streets were empty, and everything was quiet.

A/N

There that outta keep you happy for awhile, I've also got about a third of the next chapter for 'Deafening Silence' done so I'll try to get on that soon, but as I'm hoping to start a new job soon it might be a little while.

As Always Please Review!


	4. Later That Night

Inspiration has struck! (That and I no longer have a life so I can work on my fanfiction more ) Anyway here's chapter 4, hope you like it.

* * *

Kakashi quickly pulled on his clothing and gear, and jumped out the window, landing on the roof of the adjacent building. He looked around, to make sure Obito wasn't just really late, before heading off in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen.

He kept a careful eye on the ledges for any signs that someone had maybe fallen off, and checked the streets for any unconscious bodies as he passed over them. Kakashi didn't put it past the other boy to have knocked himself out somewhere along the way.

He did find one person unconscious, but it was an older shinobi who had passed out drunk on his way home from the bar, the man didn't take to kindly to being woken and Kakashi hurried back up to the rooftops.

When he reached Ichiraku, the shop was just closing up. "Excuse me." He called as he landed on the ground near the man and his young daughter. "I'm looking for someone that came here earlier, his name's Uchiha Obito, have you seen him?"

"Obito-san?" The man asked. "Haven't seen him all day."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi pressed.

The man smiled at the silver haired shinobi. "Positive, he's one of my best customers, I'd remember him."

"Thanks anyway." Kakashi called as he turned and jumped back up to the roof.

Kakashi headed over to the Uchiha neighborhood, maybe Obito had to go home for some reason. That made sense, he was always having to check in with his Mother.

Kakashi wondered if he would've had to check in with his Mother if she had wanted anything to do with him. He couldn't recall ever having to check in with his father, the man had been on missions all the time. With only rare visits from both his Father and eccentric Uncle Jiraiya, Kakashi had practically raised himself, though he probably would have starved to death on several occasions had his sensei not stepped in and bought him groceries.

Perhaps he should go visit his Mother. Maybe now that he was older and more mature she'd want to see him. He only ever remembered seeing her once, he remembered her yelling at his Father about how horrible he was, though Kakashi didn't know if she was referring to her son or her husband.

The Uchiha neighborhood was quiet at this time of night. Kakashi made his way to Obito's house over the rooftops, keeping to the shadows incase any Uchiha should be wandering around. It didn't take him long to reach his destination, Obito's bedroom window. He carefully slid it open and slipped inside.

No sign of Obito, just a bunch of stuff piled everywhere. He went over to the desk where a scrap of paper caught his eye. Written on it was, '_I, Uchiha Obito, leave all my worldly possessions to my Sensei and my teammate_ _Rin. But that Asshole Kakashi can't have anything!_' Kakashi snorted. "Like I'd want any of this junk." He muttered, as he walked back to the window, slipping out, and closing it quietly behind him.

If Obito wasn't at the Ramen stand, or at home, where could he be? Sensei's maybe? Kakashi decided it wouldn't hurt to check.

Recently promoted to Hokage, Kayaku-sensei had moved into the Hokage mansion located at the top of the Hokage monument. Kakashi would have to take the stairs to get up there, the Anbu guards didn't take to kindly to shinobi running up the side of the past Hokage's heads, with chakra, to reach the top.

After climbing the stairs and passing the guards that where stationed at the top, who had thankfully learned their lesson from the last time they had tried to detain him when visiting his sensei, Kakashi entered the mansion, being sure to make enough noise so that the Anbu hidden throughout the place wouldn't think he was trying to sneak up on anyone.

The mansion wasn't really that large, the First and Second Hokage didn't think it wasn't a good idea to make the place stand out. The Hyuuga and Uchiha main houses where much larger by far.

He walked down the hall towards his sensei's bedroom, scuffing his feet on the carpet as he went. The large oak doors to the master bedroom, which the Third Hokage insisted he stay in, were closed. Kakashi knocked on them hard, not bothering to be quiet. He heard a thump, most likely his sensei falling out of bed and hitting the ground, and some muttering before the door was opened to reveal a still half asleep Uzumaki Kayaku, Kakashi could see his pregnant wife still asleep in bed.

"Wha do ya need 'Kashi?" He mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you sensei, have you seen Obito?" Kakashi asked, trying to mask his concern with annoyance.

"No, why?" He asked, now fully awake, and concerned himself.

"Well..." Kakashi paused, should he tell sensei everything? Or just that he never came back after going to get ramen? He decided everything could wait until he knew Obito was safe. "We were going to have ramen, he went out to get it and never came back."

"Okay." Kayaku said, either still too asleep to notice the pause or just not commenting on it. "How long ago was that?" He asked.

"About two hours ago." Kakashi replied. "I fell asleep right after he left, but the owner of the ramen shop said that he hadn't seen him all day, which means he never made it there."

"Alright, let me get dressed and we'll go search for him." Kayaku said as he stepped back into his bedroom.

Kakashi nodded as the older shinobi closed the door. He didn't have to wait long, in a matter of moments his sensei was back out in the hall, fully dressed. "Let's go" He said, taking Kakashi's arm and using his Body flicker technique.

In the blink of an eye Kakashi and his sensei went from standing in the hall, to standing on top of the administration building overlooking all of Konoha. "Where all have you checked?" The blonde shinobi asked.

"Between my apartment and Ichiraku, and from Ichiraku to Obito's bedroom." Kakashi said.

"Alright, we'll check back at your place before we search anywhere else, just incase." Kayaku said as he jumped from the administration building to the neighboring rooftop. "We'll take the long way on the off chance that we could meet up with him on the streets." The blonde called back to his silver haired charge.

Kakashi nodded. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this. Kayaku-sensei must have been worried too if he didn't want to use his Body Flicker technique, the blonde usually loved to show off.

Kakashi was shocked to realize how worried he really was, it wasn't that long ago that he would have just gone back to sleep figuring the idiot Uchiha had gotten himself lost, now he couldn't stop thinking about all the horrible things that could have happened to him.

He could have been kidnaped by enemy shinobi after the Uchiha Bloodline limit, or he could have been mistaken for an enemy shinobi and killed on sight by the Anbu, or his brother and sister could have..." Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks.

It only took Kayaku a second to realize his student wasn't following him anymore before he turned back. "What's wrong Kakashi?" He asked.

"His brother and sister!" Kakashi growled. "They were screwing with him last night and most likely this morning too, that's probably why he didn't show up for training."

"The twins? You think they had a hand in his disappearance?" The older shinobi asked, concern written across his face.

"Yes! I talked to them this morning, told them to leave Obito alone or else." Kakashi said. "I guess they didn't get the message." They would though once he was through with them!

Kayaku grabbed Kakashi's arm. "Alright we'll go to Obito's house then."

One Body Flicker later, Kakashi was once again standing in front of his teammate's house. "I think their bedroom's around the back." He said

"It is, I've been here before a few times." The blonde said as he motioned for Kakashi to follow him.

On the backside of the house Kayaku pointed towards a window with the curtains drawn, the lights were on. "There are definitely three people inside." He whispered. "I can't tell if one's Obito though."

That was enough for Kakashi, he pulled out his tantou and pried the window open with it. He had briefly considered just breaking it, but the Hokage and his student breaking into an Uchiha house like that wouldn't look too good, especially if Obito wasn't in there.

He slid the window open and sliced the curtains clean off their rod with his tantou, and jumped inside.

Kayaku sighed, he didn't know why Kakashi was suddenly so protective of Obito but he wasn't complaining, and he'd find out soon enough.

Inside, Obito was gagged and tied to a chair with his siblings standing on either side of him, both their jaws dropped at Kakashi's sudden entrance. He could've sworn they looked like they were about ready to faint when the 4th Hokage, Uzumaki Kayaku, jumped in behind him.

* * *

A/N

There you go! Next up will be a chapter of 'Another Life'

And to Kyree, who has been pestering me to continue 'Deafening Silence' (Love the reviews by the way, keep them coming.) I had over half the next chapter done when I decided I didn't like it so I scrapped it and will start over soon, but first I want to get up the next chapter of 'Another Life' then two oneshots that have been bouncing around in my head for a while now, then I'll buckle down and work on 'Deafening Silence' I promise.

Anyway, thank you to all my lovely reviewers who have been bugging me to continue, and thanks to all my fans who haven't reviewed but have waited patiently. I appreciate it.

Review Please!


	5. Morning Again

Kakashi was seated on the bench in the hallway outside the Hokage's office waiting for his Sensei to finish the disciplinary hearing of the Uchiha twins. The sun was just barely beginning to rise, shining light through the open window at the far end of the hall.

Last night after finding Obito tied up in his brother and sister's bedroom Kayaku-Sensei had grabbed the twins and dragged them off towards the administrations building leaving Kakashi to take care of his teammate.

After untying Obito Kakashi helped him limp to the hospital where, after getting his ankle set, the Uchiha had told Kakashi everything that happened after he left for ramen. Apparently the twins had been spying on Kakashi's place and had seen Obito leave. They decided to teach their brother a lesson about touching 'their property' so they greased one of the roofs on the way to Ichiraku, Obito had landed on it, slipped off and broke his ankle. Then they tied him up, gagged him, and dragged him back to the Uchiha compound where they proceeded to torture him with naked pictures of their Grandmother.

Kakashi really didn't want to know where they got those pictures. The fact that they'd been watching his apartment was creepy enough, he didn't need to learn the source of their creepy incestuous porn collection.

Once Obito was asleep he slipped out the window and headed to his Sensei's office to see what kind of punishment the twins would get. It was really up in the air on how severe the punishment would be, on one hand they kidnaped one of the Hokage's students and psychologically tormented him, on the other they were Uchiha and in most cases that meant they were above the law.

He sighed and kicked his feet out, then glared at the floor that was just out of reach of his feet. After all the times he had sat here since he was five it seemed he still wasn't tall enough to reach the floor. Though he wouldn't have put it past his Sensei to have raised the legs of the bench a few times just to annoying him.

Before he could contemplate the blonde Hokage's sadistic side further the large doors to the office in front of him flew open, Obito's mother came stomping out, dragging her two youngest children after her by their ears. Uzumaki Kayaku came strolling out after them, looking supremely pleased with himself.

He waited until the three Uchiha had turned the corner at the end of the hall before facing his student and grinning. "I nearly had those brats pissing themselves!" He declared.

Kakashi hopped off the bench and walked into the office after his Sensei. For once there wasn't a mountain of paper work piled up on the desk.

Kayaku saw the curious look on the younger shinobi's face. "It's in the next room over." He said, pointing to his left as he flopped into his chair. "I figured I'd have to deal with Obito's mother so I sent a clone ahead to move everything when I was dragging the little brats here. I swear all the Uchiha think that just because I'm not keeping up on the paper work that I'm running Konoha into the ground. I'd like to see them keep up!" He muttered. "Also while you were waiting out there the medic treating Obito came in and appraised us of his condition, though I highly doubt his mother cared in the least."

Kakashi hopped up to sit cross legged on the empty desktop. "So how easy did the twins get off?" He asked.

"Well first off they now have to help out with the care of aging ninja animals, and by 'help out' I mean they'll be cleaning out their little houses first thing every morning." The blonde chuckled. "Then they will spend the rest of their day repainting the entire village by themselves. It is after all that time of year again. After that it all depends on their behavior."

"Hopefully that'll occupy enough of their time that they'll leave both Obito and myself alone." Kakashi muttered.

Kayaku leaned back in his chair. "Oh you won't have to worry about that, at least at your home. We'll be placing wards at your new apartment that'll zap 'em pretty much like a bug-zapper if they come within a certain range. Not enough to kill them of course."

Kakashi looked at his Sensei. "New apartment? What new apartment?" He asked.

"Well I need somebody to take care of Obito while his ankle heals, your apartment isn't big enough and it would be highly inappropriate to send him to Rin even though she's a medic she is still a young lady." Kayaku grinned at him.

Kakashi sighed. "Why can't he stay with you?"

The blonde slumped forward over his desk. "Because apparently being pregnant is the same as being psychotic, it's bad enough that I have to live there." He muttered.

Kakashi crossed his arms across his chest. "Do I at least get to know where this new apartment is?" He muttered.

"In the market district, above a very nice little bookstore, and a stones throw away from pretty much everything else the two of you could possibly need. I also had it stocked with food for you." Kayaku said. "And you better like it because it wasn't easy to get my hands on!"

Kakashi looked at him suspiciously. "How did you manage to punish the twins and not only get the apartment but get it stocked as well in the few short hours it took me to get Obito to the hospital and see him treated?"

"Hokage's secret!" Kayaku grinned and flashed him a peace sign.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temples. For being one of the greatest shinobi in existence his sensei could be so lame sometimes.

* * *

The apartment wasn't half bad, two bedrooms, one bathroom, spacious livingroom, nice kitchen-diningroom combo. It over looked the market which would cause a lot noise in the morning, but that was okay because Kakashi never slept in.

When Kakashi arrived he found a handful of Genin piling the last of the boxes of both his and Obito's stuff into the living room with Pakkun over seeing it all with an iron paw.

After sending the Genin on their way he started moving the boxes marked with his name into the front bedroom, leaving the back bedroom for Obito as the noise from the market would be less noticeable back there.

"I liked the old place." Pakkun muttered while trailing behind him.

"So did I." Kakashi said. "Sensei said that somebody's got to take care of Obito though."

Pakkun plopped down on the new bed. "Convenient excuse for you."

Kakashi glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means." The little dog rolled onto his back and peered at his owner from upside down. "It also means that recently you've been smelling like him."

"Well keep your nose to yourself." Kakashi growled.

It didn't take long to unpack his things as he really didn't have all that much to begin with. Once he deemed everything in order he leaned out the window to get a good look at his surroundings. It was late in the morning but there was still plenty of shoppers out and about.

There was a ledge along the outside of the window to give him easy access to the neighboring buildings, plenty of handholds up to the roof, and the awnings of the shops below would provide an easy route to the ground. All in all a pretty good spot for a shinobi to live.

Down the street came Obito hobbling along on crutches with Rin and their sensei walking on either side of him.

Kakashi rushed back to the livingroom and with the help of a few shadow clones had all of the Uchiha's boxes in his room ready to be unpacked.

Once back in the livingroom Pakkun gave him a funny look. Kakashi just glared at him and sat down on the couch.

A few moments later the door opened for his sensei to walk in with Obito and Rin behind him.

"So this is the place huh?" Obito said. "I like it."

Kayaku smiled. "What do you think of it Kakashi?"

"It's fine." Kakashi said.

"Certainly better than your old place." Obito muttered.

"Well, we'll leave the two of you to get settled into your new home." Rin said as she dragged their sensei back out the door. "Have fun."

A/N

Here you go for anybody who's still reading this, sorry it took so long but I've come to the conclusion that I'm incapable of updating in a timely fashion.

There's only going to be one or two more chapters of this before it's over and done with.

Review Please!


	6. The Day

Been a while but I've finally got myself back into a writing mood!

* * *

Obito glanced around the living room as he limped over to the couch and sat down next to Kakashi. "It's a nice step up for both of us, don't you think?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Your bedroom's in the back. I figured you'd prefer not to hear the market first thing in the morning." He stood and offered his hand to Obito.

After getting the black haired boy on his feet and steady on his crutches Kakashi lead him to the back bedroom where a pile of boxes marked 'Obito' were stacked up neatly along the wall opposite the window.

Obito hobbled forward and flopped down on his new bed. "Look how big this thing is!" He said. "It's queen sized!"

Kakashi leaned against the door jam and watched as his teammate wiggled around on the large bed. He'd always had a queen sized bed, even when he was really little, so it was nothing new to him. Even still a bed was a bed so long as there weren't mattress springs sticking out of it.

"Do you need help unpacking your stuff?" Kakashi asked.

Obito sat up and looked at the stack of boxes. "Sure, if you're offering." He said.

Kakashi lined the boxes up and opened them. "Any preference on where I put this stuff?" He asked.

"No, where ever's fine." Obito pulled a box to him that was full of his old childhood stuff and started going through it. He pulled out an old, battered, and patched up blue bunny that had a leaf hitai-ate strapped to it's head. "Nin-Bunny! I haven't seen you in forever!" He exclaimed.

Kakashi glanced over to see what Obito was talking to. The sight was a rather amusing one. Obito was hugging what was possibly one of the rattiest stuffed rabbits Kakashi had ever seen. "Do you two need a moment alone?" He asked.

Obito blushed a bright red and held the old toy tighter to his chest. "What?" He asked, glaring across the room at Kakashi. "Didn't you ever have a favorite toy as a little kid?"

Kakashi turned his head slightly as he thought back. "I had a favorite kunai." He said as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a chipped and slightly rusty kunai that looked as if it had seen better days. He held it up for Obito to see. "But I don't talk to it, nor do I hug it."

"Yeah, well, you're weird." Obito said as he gave his bunny one last squeeze before setting it gently on his pillow. "You had one seriously deprived childhood." He nodded, then grinned. "You can hug Nin-Bunny if it makes you feel better!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and went back to the books and scrolls he was sorting through. "You couldn't pay me." He muttered.

After getting everything put away Kakashi sat down on the bed next to Obito. "You know, we should really talk about us." He sighed.

Obito blushed. "That'll just complicate things."

"This isn't already complicated?" Kakashi dead panned. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Look, do you want to try a relationship or not? I don't think I'm really up for some sort of fling."

"Like, boyfriend and uh... boyfriend?" Obito asked.

"That would be how it would work." Kakashi said. "Unless you don't want to do this, then we could just go back to the way things were."

Obito turned Kakashi's head towards him and pulled down his mask. "I don't want to go back to the way things were." He stated. "But we're gonna have to take things slow."

"Fine by me." Kakashi leaned in and kissed Obito softly on the lips. "We'll have to think of someway to keep Rin from finding out. We wouldn't want her to kill you, now would we?"

"She did seem rather eager to leave us alone, maybe she figured it out before we did." Obito murmured into the other boy's lips.

"I suppose." Kakashi said.

"If you two lovebirds could separate for a moment, somebody needs to feed me." A gruff voice said from the doorway.

"In a minute Pakkun!" Kakashi growled.

The little dog huffed. "Don't mind the poor starving and neglected dog." He muttered as he walked away.

"Is he always this grumpy?" Obito asked.

Kakashi sighed and stood. "Pretty much." He said as he helped Obito up.

In the kitchen they found Pakkun waiting by his food bowls tapping his paw impatiently against the tile. "'Bout time." He growled.

Kakashi poked his belly with his foot as he walked by. "Hush mutt, you could stand to lose a few pounds anyway." He started to search through the lower cupboards, hoping their sensei had thought to buy dog food. He didn't particularly relish the thought of going out at the moment.

As luck would have it there was a small bag of dry food in the back of one of the cupboards. He poured some into one of the bowls and filled the other with fresh water.

Obito was scanning the contents of the fridge. "At least it's not all healthy." He said as he moved on to the upper cupboards. "Yes! Ramen! Sensei you're a god!" He exclaimed when he came upon a rather large stash of instant ramen. He looked over to Kakashi with a confused look on his face. "How did he get this apartment and all this stuff in such a short amount of time?"

Kakashi sat down at the table and started to peel an orange from the bowl that was placed at the center of the table. "I think he's been planning this." He said as he popped a segment into his mouth. "Even he's not that fast. It takes at least a week to go through all the necessary channels to get an apartment." He tossed another orange segment in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"As Hokage he could have sped that up quite a bit, it'd still take a day or two though." Obito said thoughtfully. "That would have been before I kissed you, so what the heck's he playing at?" He sat down across from Kakashi.

"Who knows." Kakashi said. "Though it's entirely possible that he decided we'd be good for each other and started making plans without thinking that we'd get together."

Obito thought about that for a second. "He was practically raised Jiraiya though." He pointed out. "It's entirely possible he decided that we'd be good for each other in a whole different way."

"True." Kakashi said, blushing slightly. "At any rate we might as well enjoy his generosity while we can. Once the baby pops out the only thing we'll be good for is baby-sitting."

"Ugh..." Obito slumped over on the table. "Can you imagine what that's gonna be like? One of him's bad enough but a mini him to go along with it. It's gonna be horrible once the kid's walking and talking!"

Kakashi grinned. "Perhaps I should invest in some long-term missions around that time."

Obito sat up and clasped his hands in front of him. "Take me with you!" He begged.

They both laughed. "It's getting pretty late in the afternoon, are you hungry?" Kakashi asked after a moment of silence.

"Only if you're making it, and only if it's ramen." Obito replied.

"Fine, but you do realize we're not going to be eating ramen for every meal, don't you?" Kakashi said.

Obito sighed. "I know, it's horribly sad."

Kakashi put some water on to boil and pulled out two cups of instant ramen. "You should try new foods. What are you gonna do when you're stuck on a mission with no ramen in sight?"

"I'll tough it out until I return to Konoha and then eat all the ramen I can get my hands on!" Obito declared.

Kakashi chuckled. "And you return to Konoha only to find that ramen has been outlawed."

"Then I'll just have to become a Missing-Nin!" Obito crossed his arms over his chest and nodded to himself.

"All the ramen in the world has disappeared, what then?" Kakashi grinned.

Obito glared. "How did it all disappear?"

"I don't know, vengeful ramen faeries?" Kakashi poured the boiling water into the cups and leaned against the counter.

"Silly shinobi." Obito laughed. "There's no such thing as vengeful ramen faeries, only ramen gnomes, and they're kind to all living creatures!"

Kakashi stared at him. "You're weird." He declared after a moment. "Really weird."

Obito laughed louder. "Sensei's the one that came up with the ramen gnomes, not me." He grinned. "If all the ramen disappeared, I'd reinvent it and be a millionaire, because ramen is that damn good."

"Right." Kakashi rolled his eyes as he handed Obito one of the cups of ramen and some chopsticks, then sat down to eat his own.

After lunch they spent the rest of the day cleaning and sharpening all of their various weapons, as shinobi they never knew when they'd need a sharp weapon on hand.

"You know, I think sensei may just be the genius everybody claims him to be." Obito said as he set down his last kunai and pulled himself across the floor to lean against Kakashi's shoulder.

"Anything's possible." Kakashi replied and kissed the top of Obito's head.

* * *

A/N

That's the final chapter folks, all that's left is the epilogue!

Review Please.


	7. Epilogue

Kakashi was relaxing on their new couch with his eyes closed and his head in Obito's lap. The other man was gently stroking his hair while softly humming some tune he'd picked up somewhere. A warm breeze blowing gently through the open window.

Over the years the apartment that their sensei had gotten them looked a lot more lived in. They had gone through many couches along the line, the floors were scuffed, and they really needed to buy a new coffee table.

There was a height chart on the door jam of the entrance way to the kitchen. They used it with the orphaned children they took in. Naruto had been the first, they had taken him in only a few months after they had gotten together, he had only been a week old. His height went from age three to present day at age twenty one, it hadn't changed much since age seventeen but he insisted on marking it every year.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were on there as well, though they had never lived with them. Sasuke's height was only marked twice, ages twelve and thirteen. Sakura's ended at age nineteen. Shockingly enough it had been she who had ended Sasuke's reign of terror, though the price had been her own life.

Their other four kids were all on the chart. Their only girl, Akiha, was fifteen and tough as nails, she was already a well respected jounin. She shared an apartment with her best friend in the jounin housing district.

The twins were ten, Taro and Sora, both were genin. They were out doing their early morning training and would be back soon to get ready for the ceremony at noon.

The youngest at five years old, quietly reading a scroll on the floor next to them was Sakumo. He was Sakura's son, a parting gift from a mission when she just fifteen years old. She had insisted on keeping the little guy. He was named after Kakashi's own father after he refused to let her name the boy Kakashi, even after the very flattering speech about how he was the closest thing to a father she had.

When Sakura died there had been no shortage of volunteers to take the little pink haired boy in but her will stated that she had wanted Kakashi and Obito to raise him in her stead.

Kakashi sighed as he reached up and pulled Obito's hand down so he could kiss the palm. "I suppose we'd better start getting ready, it's almost time." He said as he sat up, careful not to kick Sakumo as he swung his feet down to the floor.

Obito stood. "We finally get a day off and we still can't just relax!" He sighed. "Oh well, can't be helped." He grinned. "Come on Sakumo, let's go scrounge up some clean clothes." He picked the small boy up and flipped him around so he was upside down in his arms. Sakumo giggled.

Kakashi stood and went into the bedroom he had shared with Obito for the past twenty two. He pulled two clean uniforms out of the closet, one for himself and one for Obito. Pulling his own on he heard the front door open and close, he could feel the twins' chakra and hear their laughter. "Make sure you're clean." He called out. After a chorus of 'OK's, from Obito and Sakumo as well as the twins, he pulled on his vest and fastened it.

It didn't take long for them to get out the door. They meet Akiha at the parade grounds and together, with his ten Nin-dogs at their feet, the family of six watched as twenty one year old Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi's last remaining student, accepted the title of Hokage.

* * *

A/N

Obviously this epilogue is completely AU but I like happy endings just as much as I like sad endings. This needed a happy ending!

This is the end my friends!

* * *

UPDATES

'Another Life' will only have one more chapter.  
Then I'll update 'Deafening Silence' (Who the hell knows how many more chapters that has left in it. (Probably a lot.)) I've got the next chapter half written.  
'Anbu' will be updated eventually.  
I've got a new story idea bouncing around in my head as well as a few oneshots.

Review Please!


End file.
